What Drives Us
by Logical-Lust
Summary: Sakura is shattered after loosing everything and her absentee husband is not around to pick up the pieces. Kakashi on the other hand finds himself willing to carry that burden. When comfort morphs into something more, they find guilt can be a surprising emotional wedge. Difficult decisions are made and major secrets are kept, but for better or for worse? Main KakaSaku some SasuSaku


**What Is Love?**

Sakura stood over her kitchen table, staring at the shirt laying on its surface. Despite the chill over her bare torso, she remained still, too deep within herself to notice anything. Too preoccupied to even feel her nails dig into her palms, drawing blood.

Sakura Uchiha. _Uchiha_. It was this clans symbol that her eyes refused to leave. That infamous fan that she felt she has been blindly following since early childhood. But this was _her_ shirt with this Clan symbol across its back. On all of her shirts in fact. Like a neon sign that effectively yelled "Property of Sasuke Uchiha". This was her identity now.

Sakura Uchiha. Wife of Sasuke Uchiha, woman who will help continue the Uchiha line.

Sakura flinched slightly at that thought.

What happened to her own identity? She barely had any time to really flourish in the medical field as Sakura Haruno. And after the war, flourishing as a kunoichi was off the table after marrying Sasuke and starting a family. She had been so young….

And now at 25, there was an anger inside her that she just couldn't shake. A bubble in her stomach that only grew by the day. She was bitter. Jaded. Heartbroken.

Sakura clutched her shirt, thumb running over the fan before dropping it on the floor as she walked to her bedroom to pull out a basic black jounin sweater. This was one of the few tops that didn't have the symbol on her back. Today, it just felt too heavy. Today, it was a weight on her shoulders that she could do without.

Upon feeling the familiar chakra approaching, Kakashi lowered his book and peered down from the tree just in time to spot the shock of pink he was expecting round the corner.

Sakura's eyes immediately met his and she gave a wane, twitch that was an attempt at a smile.

"This isn't your normal tree Hokage-sama," she said lightly as she walked up to him.

"Well I was in the neighborhood," he countered, jumping down. "And enough with the Hokage-sama".

This time Sakura actually managed a small, genuine smile, "Instead of lounging in trees, you should be in your office working on that stack of paperwork I caught a glimpse of yesterday."

"Oh that? They'll be done by the end of the day."

"Certainly not by you, right?"

In response, Kakashi simply shrugged and fell in step with Sakura as she started walking.

After a while, she finally asked, "You knew I would be walking this way today."

"Mmm?" Kakashi hummed in a soft, non-committal tone.

"Did you Kakashi?" Sakura asked a little firmer, stopping in her tracks to look at him.

Kakashi had continued walking a few paces before he stopped as well. Turning to her, she recognized the look in his eyes.

"Yes," he confirmed gently.

Empathy.

That's what she sees in his eyes at this moment. She nodded slowly.

"Thank you."

The rest of their walk is in silence. They head to the Yamanaka flower shop first. Kakashi stands outside to wait, but he catches the sad look on her friends face as she hands over the bouquet of white lilies that were already prepared. Ino took Sakura's hand and seemed to ask her something, to which she answered with a shake of her head and looked out the window. Kakashi, knowing he was unable to hide the fact that he had been watching their exchange, gave an eye crease and a wave.

When Sakura returned, flowers in hand, Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and lead the way to the cemetery.

At the gate, Kakashi slowed and let Sakura continue ahead of him. She beelined straight for the Uchiha stones. For the newest one.

He hung back as she placed the flowers on the headstone. He could tell she was crying by her trembling shoulders and shaky knees. It wasn't long before those knees gave out, but Kakashi was there to catch her.

"It was my fault Kakashi! It's all my fault! I wasn't strong enough…." she sobbed into Kakashi's flak jacket.

"It wasn't your fault Sakura. There was nothing anyone could have done. Not even Tsunade," he answered smoothly, holding her tight.

Kakashi glanced at the stone, his own heart tugging at the name.

Sarada Uchiha.

Sakura lost her only daughter two years ago today. Little Sarada had only been 3 years old. What began as a high fever only progressed into something much more lethal, much faster than anyone could have ever expected.

After awhile, Sakura wiped her tears away and tried to compose herself, "Thank you, Kakashi."

Helping her stand again, he gave a simple "Hmm" in response.

"Just for being here and knowing I would need someone. I really do appreciate it," she whispered.

Not good with these types of things, Kakashi simply smiled and rubbed the back of his head in response.

"You're a good friend."

"Well, that's certainly the first," Kakashi coughed.

Sakura huffed and turned to leave, grabbing his arm to loop her own through, "Come on, let's grab lunch together. Then i'll deliver you back to your office where you belong."

"Do I have to…?" Kakashi asked, slowing his pace, causing Sakura to start dragging him along.

"Yes! _You_ are Hokage, not poor Shika," she countered, trying not to show any sign of humor, lest he think his actions were okay.

"Well it's not like I ever _wanted_ to become Hokage…." he huffed.

"Too bad, you are. Now the honor is all yours."

"And so is the paperwork…."

Sakura was true to her word and did her duty in depositing the grumpy, and at this particular point, petulant Hokage to his office. Shikamaru thanked her with more vigor than she's seen in him since they were teens. And once she was gone with a wave of her hand, Kakashi turned his glare to his top advisor and aid.

"Don't look at me like that. Most of that paperwork requires your signature anyway, so I couldn't do it in the first place," Shikamaru mumbled to the ceiling, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I thought I taught you how to forge my signature for this very purpose. You didn't even touch them," Kakashi deadpanned.

"I told you i'm not doing that. And you're right, I didn't. You do realize motivation isn't really my forte, right?"

"You're fired."

"Good luck Hokage-sama," Shikamaru responded as he walked out of the office, waving in the same manner Sakura had upon her exit.

Glaring at the closed door, Kakashi sighed as he leaned back in his chair. With so much on his mind, he really didn't think he would be getting much done, despite being here now.

Sakura was right, he had known she would make her way to the flower shop before heading to the cemetery to visit her daughters grave today. And most importantly, he also knew Sasuke would not be here either. Kakashi knew this for certain, because he asked him about it in their last correspondence. Kakashi had questioned whether or not Sasuke would return to the village and mentioned how last year, Sakura had taken the anniversary of their daughters death like a kunai to the jugular.

Sasuke's response had been something along the line of mission priorities and she has friends so she won't be lonely.

For the first time in a very long time, Kakashi felt both anger and overwhelming disappointment in Sasuke. From the very beginning, he's witnessed the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura morph from classmates, to teammates, to enemies with a bond, to lovers, to husband and wife, to a small family, and then finally, to a broken family.

Kakashi watched in silence as Sasuke decided to make it his new life mission to find any trace of Kaguya, leaving his wife and one year old daughter behind. Kakashi remembered expecting him to return to visit at least once every couple of month, but as the months flew by, it was apparent Sasuke wasn't the visiting type. This had annoyed Kakashi quite a bit, but it wasn't his place to judge or interfere with their marriage. Even though he saw how stressed and somber Sakura was, the love she held for her daughter overshadowed any negative feelings she bore for her situation.

But then Sarada became ill and before anyone knew it, she died. Sakura had been a hysterical mess. She continued blaming herself, because for all her medical expertise, she thought herself still too weak to save her own daughter. In the beginning, Sakura took a few pages from Tsunade's book and decided to drink herself into oblivion, only getting marginally sober enough to go to Sarada's funeral. That had been the disastrous first time she had seen Sasuke, not only since Sarada passed, but since he left _two_ _year_ prior.

Sasuke had been hanging back in the treeline during the service, but all the previous members of Team 7 knew he was there. Afterwards, once everyone gave Sakura their condolences and left, Sakura wasted no time in attacking her husband. Whether she really was too fast for Sasuke to block, he wasn't expecting it, or he felt he deserved it, Sakura was able to land a punch to the face that was so hard, she succeeded in both breaking his jaw _and_ giving him a concussion. It took both Naruto and Kakashi to hold her back from hitting the unconscious man again. But her fire had been short lived, because she immediately broke down, only letting Naruto hold her in comfort. Kakashi took the Uchiha to Tsunade to be healed, because in one of his stupider moments, Naruto asked Sakura if she would heal him, to which he received a frustrated scream, heated angry eyes, and a punch to his own head as a response.

Once healed, Sasuke returned home to his wife, but that apparently didn't go so well, because he returned to the Hokage's office the next day to inform Kakashi he would be leaving again that afternoon. And for the first time since being named Hokage, Kakashi used his power and position to benefit his own personal feelings on a matter. The Hokage refused the Uchiha's request to leave, stating that now that Sasuke is here in the village once again, he is required to stay for at least a month. The Uchiha was beyond reluctant to stay, but he obeyed his Hokage anyway.

Kakashi knew that if Sasuke left like that, it would likely ruin Sakura.

So he finally, figuratively, put his foot down. Sasuke would not run away from this. Kakashi would not allow him run away from the only family he had left. From his wife.

From _Sakura._

Kakashi rubbed his hand over his masked face with a heavy sigh. Ever since Sarada died, Sakura has been heavy on his mind. So in the beginning, Kakashi had made it a point to ensure he was there for her. He'd ask for her help with paperwork to break up the monotony of the hospital. He'd bring her takeout for dinner a couple times a week so she doesn't eat alone every night. And when she was at her worst, he was the one to find and carry her home from the bar once she passed out drunk.

He was glad the Tsunade level heavy drinking only lasted a few months.

Over time, Kakashi found it was more out of habit than comfort that he was seeking her out. Through everything, they had become friends.

 _Good_ friends.

Kakashi openly (to himself) recognized her as one of his best friends. She wasn't overwhelming like Gai. She wasn't nosy like Genma. She was... easy. Their conversations came naturally. They both seemed to know if the other just needed some quiet company. They could read together and not say a word, but will still enjoy having the other there. Also, Sakura _knew_ him. She knew his dark history. She accepted his eccentric idiosyncrasies that seemed to drive everyone else up a wall.

And dammit, there was something _there_ , just under the surface. They both knew it, but neither dared mention it. He recognized it in the way he would catch her looking at him with a heat that should only be reserved for her husband. And if her blush was anything to go off as he gazed back at her, he must show the same look in his own eyes.

Kakashi gave an despondent laugh. Of course, he would naturally have these sorts of feelings for a married woman. His married former student at that. His other former students _wife_.

He really couldn't catch a break in life, could he?

* * *

It was four months after the anniversary that Sasuke finally returned to Konoha. Making his way to the Hokage's office, he was stopped by Shikamaru.

"He's not in there, so don't waste your time," the advisor mumbled.

"Do you know where he would be?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru paused, as if deciding whether he would say or not. "Check the hospital, I think I overheard him say he was grabbing lunch with Sakura today."

The mention of his wife was a slight surprise to Sasuke, but kept his face blank, turning towards the exit.

"You're welcome," the lazy man called after him. "Troublesome," he mumbled.

Rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh. Sometimes, Shikamaru really wished he wasn't as observant as he was. He worked the closest with Kakashi, so he knew his habits and schedule. He knew how often the Hokage would grab lunch with the medic and he knew how much time the two spent together outside of the average mealtimes. Whether it was out of some sort of loyalty to his Hokage, or friend, or the fact that he didn't really care that much for Sasuke, he thought it best that the Uchiha didn't know just how much time Kakashi and Sakura spend together.

Sakura made her way home after work, actually feeling pretty good. Today had been a good day. It was fairly slow (which was always a good thing in a hospital), only having to heal a genin's broken leg and follow up on patients. Then Kakashi showed up with lunch, making her afternoon fly by as their conversations seemed to carry on longer than either expected.

She smiled to herself. It was nice having someone to just be herself with. Someone to just talk to about both the mundane and important things that life brought.

Opening the front door to her house, Sakura stopped at the sight of the shoes in the entryway.

Forcing herself to breath, she looked up from the shoes to the tall man standing in the living room watching her. The medics heart nearly stopped. It had been so long since she's seen him. He was still so handsome. So blank. So cold.

Sasuke was home.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke, you're home!" she rasped, trying to sound like a wife should when her husband comes home after months on end, but failed.

Sasuke just stood there, unmoving. Sakura removed her shoes, walked up to him, and gave a small smile.

"This is a surprise."

His single hand finally lifted to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry I didn't give you notice ahead of time. It was a last minute decision."

Sakura couldn't help her gasp this time at the sudden show of affection. In all the years they had been together, it was still extremely rare for Sasuke to be so outwardly affectionate outside of sex.

"You look well. Better than the last time I saw you," he commented, sliding his hand down her arm.

"Well, when was the last time you saw me Sasuke?" she countered.

Eyes narrowing slightly, Sasuke sighed, "Don't start this again Sakura."

"I'm not starting anything. Just asking a simple question."

Sasuke started walking forward, forcing Sakura back, causing her to hit the front door. Towering over her, Sasuke placed his hand on her waist and bent his head toward her ear.

"Ten months Sakura. Is _that_ what you want me to say?"

Sakura shivered. Anyone else and that would have sounded like a growl, but Sasuke's voice was too smooth to come across as gruff. Growl or not, his words lit a fire in her stomach. This was a sore spot for her, and she was heated.

"Seeing as how I've only seen you twice since our daughter died-"

Her sentence was cut off abruptly as Sasuke fully pushed her into the door with his body, right eye blazing red as the sharingan spinned rapidly with his own fury.

"Don't you dare-"

"Speak the truth?!"

They were at an perpetual impasse, both glaring into the others eyes.

Within the next breath, they were joined in a passionate kiss, both trying to gain the upper hand over the other. Sakura immediately lifted her hands to his hair, pressing her forearms into his shoulders as she felt his hand slide down over her ass to her thigh, implying he wanted her legs wrapped around his hips. Pulling her up, he slammed her back into the door and ground his hips into hers, causing a breathy moan to escape her.

Keeping her up with the press of his hips, Sasuke's lips and teeth began to trail down her neck as his hand ran up her side to roughly cup her breast.

After a bite that was much too hard, Sakura forcefully pulled on his hair, causing him growl. Slamming his lips back on hers, he ripped through the tabs of her red qipao shirt, causing it to fall open. Too impatient to unhook the garment, Sasuke deftly pulled out a kunai and sliced through the middle of her bra before she even realized what he was doing.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, despite the fact that his mouth had already founds its way to her nipple.

Sakura let her head fall back, arching her back. Opening her eyes, she briefly came back to her senses. There was always passion in anger for them. She looked down at her husband as he began ravenously sucking and biting one nipple while pinching the other.

 _This is no different,_ she thought.

"Sasuke, bed," she gasped at a particularly hard pinch.

Without a word, Sasuke removed himself from her breast and wrapped his arm around her lower back as he turned and made his way to their bedroom.

With not much preamble, Sasuke deposited his wife on the bed and moved to remove his shirt as she slipped off her ruined shirt and bra.

Sakura met his heated gaze with her own, steely veridian eyes.

"Is this why you came back? You were overdue for a good fuck?" she asked boldly as he moved to pull off her pants and underwear.

Throwing the garments to the side, Sasuke roughly spread Sakura's legs, leaving her bare for his mismatched gaze. Pulling her towards the edge of the bed, he leaned over her naked body, hand burying itself in her hair to tug her head back roughly.

"Is this what you want Sakura?" Sasuke snarled into her neck, tightening his hold on her hair and pulling back a little more, causing her to dig her nails painfully into his back. "For me to take my anger out on you like this? To be rougher than you like so you can have another thing to be angry at me for?"

Sakura let out her own growl, trying to ignore his taunt, deciding to do a little self reflecting once they were finished.

"Please…" she whispered simply in response. Sasuke knew this wasn't a direct response to his question.

Standing upright, the Uchiha removed his remaining clothing and positioned himself at her opening. Locking eyes with his wife, he plowed into her with such force, Sakura let out a choked scream.

Sasuke continued to violently slam into her, knowing she would stop him if it were too much for her to take. And judging by her screams, stopping was the last thing she wanted. His hand slid between he legs to find her bundle of nerves and started rubbing it gently the way she liked. Quite the juxtaposition to his rough thrusts.

Sakura's vision exploded with light as she felt him find her clit. She was reaching her peak so fast her brain couldn't seem to keep track with her body. Before she knew it, Sakura was screaming as her orgasm tore through her body, feeling the waves of pleasure crash over her.

Easing to a slower pace as Sakura came down from her high, Sasuke's hand ran up her stomach to her breast, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Turn around," he demanded.

Sakura obeyed, though slower than usual as her legs were likely to give out on her.

Sasuke pulled out and stepped back, allowing her to close and lower her legs to the floor before turning on her stomach. He tugged her hips up and back so she was standing, but with her stomach and head still on the bed.

Without warning, he slammed into her again and continued thrusting at a blinding pace. She already knew, this was for him.

In this position, Sasuke found his release. Folding over to place his forehead on her back, he caught his breath.

Uncomfortable with this weight on top her her, Sakura started to wiggle, letting Sasuke know she wanted to get up.

With one final sigh, the last Uchiha lifted himself up from his wife and pulled out. Turning around, he dropped down next to her. Sakura scoot up further on the bed so she was laying on her stomach beside him. And they stared at each other.

Sakura broke first, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke frowned, but said nothing.

"Thank you for not leaving right after finishing," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"That would have done no good," he sighed. They were silent for a few minutes before he spoke again, "What was that Sakura?"

He didn't have to elaborate. She knew what he meant. _Why did you want me angry? Why did you bring up our daughter like that? Did you actually want me to hurt you? Why?_

Really though, Sakura had no answer for him. For as long as she could remember, they had always had an unconventional, if not tumultuous, relationship. After they married, there was always passion there, but over time, the source of that passion seemed to morph into something else. At first it was love, then after Sarada, pain, but now it seemed to be fueled by anger.

When did this happened…?

Sakura supposed it was only natural that her feelings would shift this way considering their history together, their living situation, and what happened to Sarada.

Opening her mouth to give a half baked answer, she was interrupted by a hawk tapping on her window. She quickly sat up and began pulling on her clothes. "It's a summoning hawk. There's an emergency at the hospital."

Sasuke simply nodded as he sat up, eyes never leaving his wife. Once she was fully dressed, Sakura stood between his legs.

Moving the hair out of the way to look into his rinnegan eye, Sakura spoke in hushed tones, "I'm sorry Sasuke. We'll talk later?"

"Hn."

She bent down to kiss him gently before turning towards the exit. Sakura did her best to ignore the fact that that one gentle kiss was what felt the most foreign and out of place for them.

What did that mean?

Once Sakura left, Sasuke fell back down onto the bed and ran his hand over his face.

That did not go the way he planned.

Their interaction was filled with rage and distress. She has been closing herself off to him for years now, having finally gotten to the point where it was almost impossible to read her they way he used to be able to. She's been resentful towards him for staying away on his mission. She's hurt that he wasn't here when Sarada was sick. And Sasuke was pretty sure when he was actually home, she wished he wasn't.

But he was angry with her too. He was tired of her not understanding the importance of his mission. He didn't think he deserved her ire every time he came home. And then there was a tiny darkness in his heart that he tried to push down, that blamed her for Sarada's death. He was ashamed every time the thought entered his mind, but it was there.

She is a world class medical ninja that failed to save her own daughter.

Sasuke shook his head to rid himself of this train of thought. He turned his focus on the interaction he witnessed earlier today between his wife and the Hokage. The Uchiha had made his way to the hospital in search for Kakashi and had expected to see them together as Nara said they would be, but he was not expecting to bare witness the comfortable companionship between them.

He found them sitting in a veranda on the side of the hospital eating lunch, but what stopped the Uchiha from approaching was the sound of his wife's laugh. There she was, hand on her stomach as she threw her head back in amusement, releasing a very unattractive cackle and snort. Her emerald eyes were bright with mirth and shining with unshed tears of joy as they focused on the man in front of her. Kakashi was smiling himself, but not his normal eye crease that he got away with when he was too lazy to move his mouth (Sasuke was likely the only one who could tell this is what he did on the regular). No, he was actually smiling, teeth and all if he didn't have that mask on.

Sasuke continued to observe their interaction from afar. They were so comfortable with each other. There was no animosity or awkward silences. Conversations ebbed and flowed, neither seeming to care when they were sitting in silence.

Sakura was happy. This was a side of his wife that he hasn't seen in years. When was the last time he heard her laugh even?

A bubbling fury began to settle in the pit of Sasuke's stomach. This is the way she should feel and act in _his_ presence, the way she used to. In retrospect, he realized he had probably pulled her head back while he was fucking her to imitate how her head fell back in laughter with Kakashi.

Leaving the hospital grounds, Sasuke was left with a desire to possess her again. To confirm that she was in fact _his_.

Her body was at least. But what about her heart?

* * *

Sasuke stayed for only a week before heading out again. They never finished their conversation, neither really wanting to delve that far in to their real feelings or motivations for the things they did and said to each other.

They weren't intimate for the rest of his visit either. The Uchiha's would eat dinner together, sleep in the same bed together, would have cordial conversations together, but it was all slightly forced and superficial. There was so much building up under the surface that was unspoken between the couple.

Though one evening after work, Sakura found he husband standing in the middle of Sarada's bedroom. She said nothing as she walked in and took hold of his hand with both of hers, resting her head on his shoulder. It was this moment that Sakura truly realized that he hurt too. Even though in her mind he barely knew her, Sarada was his daughter. Was his family. And once again, he lost the only blood family he has in this world. It was this thought that broke Sakura's heart. Yes she wept for the loss and memory of her daughter, but also for her husbands pain. He's lost so much in his life.

Sakura gently pulled him out of the musty bedroom and led him to their own bed. They slept entwined together that night and afterwards, there was a little less tension between them.

She sighed. That visit had been a month ago. And now here she was, sitting in the regular jounin bar alone, indulging in her self imposed monthly drinking session.

Feeling a warm presence slide on to the stool beside her, Sakura wasn't surprised to look up to see Kakashi smiling at her from behind her mask.

"It's that time of month again?" he asked smoothly, calling the bartender over to order sake for them both.

"Mmm. This was our deal, right? If I quit drowning my sorrows in sake on the regular like Tsunade, I can have a pity party binge night once a month," she muttered.

"Is it still a pity party with two people?"

"I suppose it's just less sad with two people."

Kakashi smiled at her as their drinks were set in front of them. Pouring their drinks, Kakashi glanced up and asked, "How are you Sakura?"

She gave a sarcastic laugh, "I'm okay Kakashi."

"No you're not. You've been a little more reserved since Sasuke left."

"Can we not talk about Sasuke, or my marriage, or my daughter tonight Kakashi. Since you're here, can we just enjoy an evening of drinking together?"

Without missing a beat, Kakashi lifted his cup and clinked it with Sakura's in a toast, "How can I say no to that?"

So that's what they did. They drank and laughed and told stories the other had never heard before of their childhood or long forgotten missions. They talked about how in a few short years, Naruto would finally be ready to take his place as Hokage. They talked about Kakashi's retirement plan and what he would do with all his spare time. But through all the conversations, they carefully, even in their drunken state, avoided talking about Sasuke, or her marriage, or her daughter.

As it was the gentlemanly thing to do, Kakashi walked Sakura back to her house, both stumbling slightly on their way.

They had been walking in a companionable silence before Sakura spoke up, "Why haven't you settled down with anyone Kakashi?"

At this Kakashi felt his stomach knot uncomfortably, "Not sure," he answered swiftly.

"Don't give me that. We're friends. Please, tell me!"

He hesitated before finally deciding to tell her, "Well...Growing up, I lost every single person I loved Sakura. My mother, my father, Obito, Rin, Kushina and Minato-sensei, then later Jiraiya-sama… You know that. Then as an adult, I've only continued to fail those around me. In ANBU, I was a mentor to Itachi and completely missed what he was going through. I failed my only genin team beyond measure. Sasuke became a traitor and you and Naruto left to train with the Sannin. So many people under my command in the war were killed. And now, as Hokage, I send shinobi on missions I know damn well they won't return from. Death and destruction surrounds me. So knowing this, what do you expect me to do? I find myself a wife, have kids (which I have _never_ wanted), and live happily ever after? No, that's not how my story goes Sakura. That's not how my life plays out."

Kakashi finally stopped himself there. He has never told anyone his fears and paranoia like this. Risking a peek at his companion, he was surprised to find her staring up at him with a decidedly blank face.

"You're afraid to lose someone else you love," she questioned.

"Yes."

"...Is there anyone you would even _want_ to be with?"

Kakashi's breath caught in his throat as he tilted his head to look at her. He could feel that thing between them creeping up to the surface.

"What I want doesn't really matter," he managed to answer smoothly.

"It does to me Kakashi."

They finally made it to her front door and stopped, facing each other.

"There is," he managed to say before he could stop himself.

The surface was rippling with a disturbance.

"Have you made a move yet?" She asked coily.

"I wouldn't dare."

"...What if she asked you to?"

Kakashi could feel his heart race and his hands start to shake, "I would make sure that's really what she wanted. The situation is quite complicated."

Sakura took a step forward until they were only a hand width apart, "Will you kiss me Kakashi?"

It broke the surface.

"Are you sure that's what you want Sakura?" he demanded roughly.

She nodded, "I've struggled with this for months now Kakashi. I want this."

Even though he knew this was wrong on so many levels, Kakashi's hand found its way to her hip while the other pulled down his mask. This was far from her first time seeing his face, but that didn't stop her eyes from flitting to his nose, cheeks, mouth and "beauty spot", as she liked to call it.

He pressed her body to his and lowered his head slightly, forcing her to lift her head to meet him halfway. Their kiss was slow and gentle at first, but the embers that have been burning for years finally lit aflame, causing their kiss to escalate with unhindered passion.

Sakura's hands found their way to the side of Kakashi's face as he wrapped one arm around her waist while the other cupped the back of her head.

After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled apart to catch their breath. Gazing into the others glazed over eyes, they both saw the passion there. The arousal. The need.

...The fear.

"Will you come in?" Sakura breathed, barely audible.

Without hesitation, Kakashi answered.

"Yes."

* * *

AN: So this will be a 2, maybe 3 chapter story. Please keep in mind that even though it has SasuSaku moments, in the end this is a KakaSaku story :) Please let me know what you all think! This story has been rattling around in my head for a while now, so it's nice to finally get it down on "paper". I am interested in taking requests or suggestions on what you want to see/read! Also, I do not support or endorse adultery in any way.

Next chapter is already written, so expect it soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
